


Ничего не было

by seane



Series: ФБ 2020: Драбблы/Мини от M до E [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, F/M, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Rape/Non-con Elements, Single work, Фандомная битва 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:21:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26109364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seane/pseuds/seane
Summary: Что произошло с Леей во дворце Джаббы.
Relationships: Gamorrean(s) (Star Wars)/Leia Organa
Series: ФБ 2020: Драбблы/Мини от M до E [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895713
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, fandom Star Wars 2020: Драбблы/Мини от M до E





	Ничего не было

Ничего этого не было.

Наяву Лея помнила о том, что ничего не было, ничего с ней не сделали, а во сне забывала и переживала неслучившееся снова, и снова, и снова. Просыпалась измученная и злая, в слезах, с колотящимся сердцем, умывалась и шла заниматься делами Альянса.

С гибелью Палпатина жизнь в галактике волшебным образом не наладилась. Им еще предстояло взять власть в свои руки, отвоевать Корусант, убедить планеты и сектора подчиниться новому строю. Работы хватало.

А потом снова наступала ночь, Лея закрывала глаза — и оказывалась перед Джаббой.

Когда-то ей казалось, будто она пережила все самое страшное, что только можно вообразить: ведь на ее глазах уничтожили Альдераан. Лея не задумывалась о том, что боль человеку можно причинить и методами попроще, что ей может грозить не смерть, а всего лишь чужая похоть.

Но эти сны показали, что ничего еще она не знает о страхе — и о боли не знает, и о стыде.

Лее снилось, как ее раздевают, сдирают куртку и брюки, рвут нательное белье, как бьют по лицу и хватают за грудь. Лея кусалась, отбивалась, чужие руки были повсюду, их жадная хватка будила в ней одновременно гнев — и нелепый, злой стыд. Поджимался живот, обнаженные бедра покрывались мурашками, хотя воздух был теплым, а лапающие ее руки так и вовсе горячими.

Голую, наполовину оглушенную, ее подтаскивали к Джаббе, и близко-близко Лея видела его серо-зеленоватую осклизлую кожу, вдыхала отвратительный запах. Джабба смеялся и вываливал из ротовой щели длинный язык. Этим языком облизывал ее всю — от промежности до лица. Вязкая слюна стыла на коже.

А Джабба смеялся.

Хаттский Лея почти не понимала. Он, кажется, что-то говорил о ее наследственности, но что Джабба вообще мог о ней знать?

Каждую ночь ей это снилось, каждую ночь.

Сны и воспоминания перемешались в ее сознании, перепутались. Лея точно помнила, как упала на пол. Ее окружали ноги — стоптанные ботинки, запыленные штаны. Такие обычные, казалось бы, ноги. Нужно было подняться, не лежать перед ними безвольной тряпкой, но Лею вдруг настигла внезапная слабость.

Может быть, она просто утратила мужество — она и сама не знала. Ей казалось, она могла бы вынести побои, но на самом деле ее в жизни не били. На Звезде Смерти ее допрашивал Вейдер, однако он и пальцем ее не тронул, его допрос заключался в ментальном воздействии.

Лежа между этими — такими обычными — ногами, Лея ждала, что сапоги и ботинки сейчас ударят ее по ребрам, по животу, что кто-нибудь наступит ей на спину. Ее разум не был испуган, но вот тело ее — тело боялось, сжималось от страха. Но бить ее не стали. Вместо этого Лею подхватили под мышки и поставили на ноги.

Все это Лея помнила так ясно, словно оно произошло только что. Лея почти могла ощутить, как слюна Джаббы стынет на ее коже.

Но вот что случилось потом?

Ночь за ночью Лее снилось, как ее волокут по коридору и вталкивают в комнату, где гаморреанцы встречают ее ревом и хрюканьем. Там для нее начался кошмар, от которого она никак не могла проснуться.

Когда тебе снится страшный сон, порой достаточно по-настоящему испугаться, чтобы пробудиться с криком в своей кровати. Но иногда ужас просто загоняет в трясину, из которой не вырваться. Можно лишь погружаться глубже, и глубже, и глубже. Лея погружалась.

Детородный орган гаморреанца, который вторгся в ее анус, и тот, который втиснули ей в рот, были всего лишь элементами кошмарного сна. Ее зубы, ногти, кулаки — гаморреанцам все это было словно укусы мелкой мушки, они и внимания не обращали на ее попытки сопротивляться. Лея в их лапах чувствовала себя тряпичной куклой, которую вот-вот разорвут на части. Груди болтались в такт фрикциям, по лицу текли слезы.

Когда ей первый раз кончили в рот, Лею вырвало. Гаморреанцев такие мелочи не смущали. Они вертели ее так и этак, явно воспринимая ее тело лишь как собрание дырок: влагалище, анус, рот. Ее брали то по двое, то по трое. Лея чувствовала, как по внутренней стороне бедер что-то течет: то ли сперма, то ли кровь.

Наконец ее бросили на пол. Сломалась кукла или просто им наскучило? Лея видела свое тело, слабое, жалкое, покрытое зеленоватой мерзостью. А потом снова видела себя уже после бакты — чистую, без единого синяка, видела, как обряжают ее исцеленное тело в костюм рабыни, и понимала, что ничего не закончилось, что все это будет продолжаться до бесконечности...

Это происходило с ней в кошмарных снах. А что случилось наяву? Лея смутно помнила, как ее протащили по коридору и втолкнули в комнату, где человек в мандалорских доспехах равнодушно взглянул на нее.

— Великий Джабба выказывает тебе свое расположение, Фетт. Можешь пользоваться этой девицей до утра.

— Передайте Джаббе мою благодарность.

Лею отпустили. Дверь за ее спиной закрылась. Лея ощутила, как слабеют у нее колени. Да, она боялась Фетта в этот миг, боялась насилия, унижения — и злилась на себя за это.

Однако Фетт лишь бросил ей покрывало и велел ложиться спать. «Пользоваться ею» он не собирался. Но и назад не отослал, позволил остаться в своей комнате до утра. И это уберегло ее от других желающих «попользоваться».

Лея рассказала об этом только однажды. Не все, конечно, лишь про Фетта. Сидела, глядя на свои руки, потом подняла глаза на Люка.

— Знаешь, мне кажется, он знал. Фетт. Знал, чья я дочь.

— Никто не знал, Лея. Кроме Йоды и Бена — никто.

— Я много думала, — сказала Лея. — Мне кажется, что Вейдер... Возможно, он понял все намного раньше...

«И послал Фетта оберегать меня...»

Да, Люк прав, вряд ли это возможно.

Лея снова взглянула на свои руки. Маленькие ладони, худые пальцы, не на что, в общем-то, смотреть. Что же с ней произошло на самом деле?

Может быть, ее рассудок просто предпочел забыть все, что случилось. А внезапная доброта Фетта — иллюзия, которую она выдумала, чтобы скрыть от себя правду.

А может, ничего и не было. И сны — всего лишь сны.

Лея смотрела на свои пальцы. Стиснула их в кулак — и все смотрела. Да, этого не было. Ничего не было. Нужно взять себя в руки и жить дальше. 

Не было ни-че-го.

Наверное, однажды она сумеет убедить себя в этом, если будет достаточно сильно стараться.


End file.
